Scott Motors
Scott Motors was an auto manufacturer created by fxEnz sometime between late 2016 to early 2017. This company was intended to reinvent popular classic cars and bring them to the ROBLOX market as a modern classic. Scott Motors uses InSpare's A-Chassis on all its production models and each have been based off a notable model in automotive history from 1955 to the present. History fxEnz (LeScotte11) first said "the Scott Motors company is gonna be a fantasy company, as I'll never be famous." while making the Scott Sedan Mark I, but in late 2017 he started making models for sale in the ROBLOX market. The first public model was the D-series (first gen). But before that, fxEnz found Roblox vehicles Wiki, sharing his offsale cars info in the website. The company's first model was the original Scott Sedan, or the Mark I that was built in the early 1950s (roleplay time). It was only a prototype but eventually gave way to a pickup truck- the first-generation Scott D-Series in 1955. even though it was long for a pickup of that time, it had a crew cab- a feature not found on any other truck of its period. Other prototype models included the Mark II and Mark III respectively in the Sedan series. In 1962, the company released its Festi, a coupe aimed at couples and young people. This model was a success and in 1967, the company released a public version of the first-generation Scott Sedan to continue coaxing young people to get a car. It was also offered as a compact to make it easy to park. This was a coupe but it increased interest into Scott Motors. Eventually, the AS model was released as a high-performance edition, selling from 1969 to 1972. In 1970, the company released its only SUV- the Deer- exclusive to the Asian market. It was intended as a practical yet high-performance car but was not as successful as the 1972 D-Series, based off Chevrolet's El Camino (actually released in 2018). They sold decently but the market was aimed at economy models and performance. In 1976, in an attempt to increase its sports car portfolio, the company attempted to produce the Panther. It never made it to production but was sold as an unofficial model. By the 1980s, the market continued with the Scott Sedan Type L, another compact coupe designed from a video game-based model. It also bore a resemblance to a Volvo to keep the car looking small. By the late 1980s, Scott Motors released its Rally, a small Kei car aimed at the Japanese market. Even though it was not offered with a performance variant, it could be tuned through the aftermarket to provide a powerful car. In 1999, the Panther AS, a remake of the 1970s Panther was released alongside the Japanese-built Duncan, the only true sedan in Scott Motors' lineup. Both models were only offered until 2003 (roleplay) and were able to put the company into the 21st century. In 2018, Scott Motors sold its final model, the Versado hatchback. Being a small vehicle, it was intended as a gas-powered alternative to the BMW i8 to put the company into the future. Unfortunately, fxEnz's account was deleted by ROBLOX for an unknown reason and abruptly ended sales of literally every public model that had been put up on the library by the company. However, Voyage Motors was established in May 2018 and took over production of public Scott Motors models along with its own lineup, succeeding the company and bringing it into the future. Lineup (1950s-present) * Scott Sedan Mark I * Scott Sedan Mark II * Scott Sedan Mark II Hatchback * Scott Wagon * Scott Sedan Mark III Hatchback * Scott Sedan Mark III * Scott Panther * Scott RALLY GTE-S * Scott D-series first gen * Scott Versado concept car * Scott D-series second gen * Scott Festi AS * Scott Panther AS * Scott D-series second gen remake * Scott Duncan V-8 * Scott Filina Did you know? * Scott Motors has produced vehicles from the 1950s to the present. * After fxEnz's account was deleted by ROBLOX, it led to all Scott Motors models under that account to be deleted from the library. * Scott Motors was literally renamed Voyage Motors following fxEnz's original account being deleted. Category:Company